The Reich and The Empire
by Aquaticmammals
Summary: The Saderan Empire, the largest empire to ever grace Falmart, seeks riches through the gate. What they find will be their annihilation, the 3rd Reich. The Reich won the second world war, and now plans on winning this one. Und so verkündet der Führer: Laß niemanden überleben
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a rewrite of the prologue, because someone pointed out it sucked and I agreed. Major liberties will be taken, because the axis wouldn't be able to win otherwise. This is a timeline, story starts next chapter.**

* * *

 **1932:**

Franklin Delano Roosevelt suffers a heart attack and passes away few days after swearing into office. This leaves John Nance Garner as president, he attempts to go through with Roosevelt's plan to recoup after the depression, but he fails to do so as well.

 **1936:**

Garner is unpopular, and Harry Truman is voted in, he serves two more terms. He does a better job at recovering from the depression than Garner, but wasn't enough to get the US into full shape in time.

 **1940:**

Instead of wasting mass amounts of resources to bomb Britain, Germany instead focuses on finding more fuel, and materials. Thus preventing the British from discovering German magnetic mines before they are used in combat. Pushing into Africa and the middle east, the Axis finds resources. Seeing the benefits of radar, the Nazi's employ it, leading to massive air battles over the English Channel.

 **1941:**

Coaxing the Japanese into war with the Soviets instead of the US provides a double sided front for the Soviet Union. Without mass amounts of American Lend-Lease supplies the Soviets are under armed.

 **1942:**

Due to either side really pushing against each other after the invasion of France, beside some failed invasions, The Reich pushes into Soviet territory in order to claim more fuel supplies. A very angry Hitler is talked out of sending resources to Stalingrad, even though according to him, "I really wanted to though." The main Soviet oil fields are captured, but by then the Soviets begin a war of attrition and are grinding down on the German lines. When winter came and left the Japanese and Germans launched a major offensive against the Soviets agreeing to give Germany the territory and give Japan more Pacific land,

 **1943:**

The Soviets are finally defeated with the land going to the Reich. After the gaining of Soviet Resources, mainly titanium, jet aircraft are developed in mass. Japan launches a surprise against US territories and Pearl Harbor. Initiating Operation Sea Lion, the British don't go down without a fight. Employing use of chemical agents against the Germans as a last resort. The casualties are massive. Winston Churchill flees to Canada, and the US Declares war on Germany. Britain is conquered, but not without heavy resistance. The Americans launch an amphibious invasion against Germany, they managed to reclaim portions of England.

 **1944:**

Germany has all but managed to push the US out of England, but their campaign came at a price. Being unable to fully fund their war with japan. The United States not having fully recovered from the depression was unable to push against either side, and could only watch as Australia got conquered by Japan.

 **1945:**

In a last ditch effort to try to stop the axis, the US launches a B-29 modified for long range flight armed with an experimental untested device for a suicide mission. The plane was shot down over Paris, but in a last ditch effort to prevent it from falling into enemy hands the crew detonated it. Atomic fire rained down on Paris, the first ever nuclear device was detonated. Seeing the potential of the bomb, Hitler ordered that one be made as soon as possible.

 **1947:** After three more atom bombs deployed by the Americans, one more on Germany, and two one Japan. As well as many failed invasions against the US mainland, the Reich deployed its first nuclear bomb, decimating the city of Trenton, which had a few factories, the two made another push. The Germans broke through, but the Japanese did not. The war was hard, practically every civilian had a gun, making occupying towns much harder than they were in other places.

 **1951:**

Due to the US not having the nazi rocket scientists, the nazis deploy a ballistic missile, tipped with a thermonuclear warhead, the first of its kind. Due to the range limiting factors, the missile is launched at Chicago, but misses its target by a mile, the damage done is still high. Later that year, the United States surrenders, with all of its nuclear piles controlled, and the capabilities of its enemies.

 **1952:**

The Reich bans any knowledge and speaking of any so called, "atrocities," Committed during the war of unification.

 **1986:**

The first man is put on the moon, and a GPS system is put into orbit, the event was televised across the globe for all to see.

 **1996:**

The last non Axis controlled territory is claimed by the Reich, all of the world is now under Axis rule. Tensions run high, as both the Reich and Japan now see the other as a threat, the vision of a unified world under one empire is a considered the greatest mission of the Reich. The Agrarian community of Italy provides minute amount of forces to support the Reich, the reason being Italy is the food production center for the Reich

 **2003:**

The war against Japan and the Reich begin, with the Reich starting off with a first strike consisting of cobalt salted thermonuclear weapons, the Japanese homeland becomes uninhabitable. China and the Pacific and American forces are cleaned up quickly, due to the japanese not developing computer guided missiles, and still seeing as machine guns as viable armament.

 **2004:**

No Japanese surrender was given, seeing as they all died to the first strike. All surviving Japanese soldiers killed themselves or fought till they died. The Reich thus supplanted itself as the first empire in Human history to claim dominance over the entire plants.

 **2017:**

The story begins on the next page.

* * *

 **AN: I know it's kind of barebones, but I know it's better than what was previously there.**


	2. Invasion

**A/N: Alright, it's time to get on with this. We are going to get down with the assault on the Reich. I'm saying this now, the Reich is not Germany. Well on wards my good friends.**

Horns bellow war cries from the ranks. The Empire's first wave, the conscripts are lining up. Each and everyone of them knows they probably won't make it. All of them, waiting to see just what is on the other side of that forsaken gate. Each of them feeling like they will lead the Empire to victory, because really what could stop the Empire? They soon will find out, on the other side.

Walther POV

Meanwhile, Walther awakens to the sound of a phone ringing. Not just any phone, the red phone. That can only mean one thing, Gestapo work. He reluctantly sighs, but then picks up the phone.

"Yeah, what it is this time, another thought crime?"

"Not this time Walt. Just get your ass over here, now!" Without argue Walther hung up the phone and ran to over to his car, and drove as fast as his car would let him to the station. As he looked into the city smoke rose high from where he knew a gas station to be, then an explosion. Walt thinks to himself, probably just another terrorist group.

Karl POV

Karl, was getting into his jet. Apparently something went down in Berlin and they needs birds in the air. The other pilots and him were woken up thirty minutes ago, they were told to put on their G-suits and get to your plane. Karl always hated his G-suit, unlike the G-suits before, this one shocks the pilot's heart in order to get blood to the brain. Because of just how dangerous this is, most pilots leave service without limbs, fingers, or certain organs.

"This is Psycho-1, spooling engines."

"Psycho-1, You are clear for takeoff."

"Roger control, rolling down the runway." Karl pushed the throttle control up all the way, and disengaged the brakes, rocketing down the runway. Only clearing said runway after reaching three hundred miles per hour. He was the happiest he had ever been. He was going to see actual combat, something he always wish to see. He pulled, his pilot stick, and other controls until he was heading towards Berlin for the combat he so desperately wants.

Don POV

Don looks at the new world around him. The sky is dark, but the streets are as bright as day. The building reach into the sky, but none as tall as the one that appears to be in the center. It was huge, it towered over the other buildings. Not only that, but a red banner with an odd emblem appeared on almost every corner. When no immediate threat was spotted they sent a courier back, thinking that they had entered unnoticed, in this new world eyes and ears are everywhere.

When word finally got back to the rest of the forces, they began to come through. Mages, dragons, mounted cavalry, the whole shebang. It was only then that they heard the noise. A high shrill screech, wondering what creature it could be, they looked in the direction with fear. What they all saw utterly confused them, a carriage, painted black and white, with red and blue flashing lights. Out stepped a man with a word they had never seen before, "Polizei." The man grabbed a small black box, and started to speak into it. Don looked back and noticed that the mages were just as confused as the conscripts.

"Please wait here until backup arrives, attempts to resist will be acted upon severely." The man spoke in an unknown language, but it sounded like a threat. One of their mages walked to the front of our entire formation, and shot a fireball into the carriage. Upon impact it erupted into flame, killing the man as well as destroying the carriage.

"I must wonder the skill of the mages this land has. If they are able to turn night to day, make large towers of stone and glass, and create enchanted carriages. They shall be a most useful vassal state for our great Empire." The army begins to advance, looting every building around, enslaving anyone they happen to find.

A large boom sound reverberates through the air. Don is the first to run to the source of the noise, a huge fire is burning, one of the fire mages stumbles out of the inferno. His screams pierce the night, until he finally collapses, dead. A sign on a pole probably saying what exactly this place was. The word on said sign, "benzin."

Walther POV

Walther arrives at the station, and shows his identification papers. After which he parks his car, and hurries into the building.

"Now all we gotta do is wait for Walt." Walther's squadmates talk to each other, dressed up in full riot gear. As Walther walks into the room, he knows shits going down. His squad is not only dressed in full riot gear, they have their G34 caseless assault rifles strapped to their chest.

"I'm here, what's wrong."

"A magical fucking gate opened up in the heart of Berlin, a fantasy Roman army marched out."

"Alright, I'll get my gear."

"Hey, we've been given permission to use lethal gas. Should I grab the launcher?"

"Yeah, grab the launcher. We're gonna kill these fuckers, how dare they ruin my goddamned sleep." A grenade launcher is grabbed of the wall. A six cylinder launcher, with alternating phosgene, and chlorine gas. The squad got into a military grade APC, and they weren't alone. Other squads were getting sent out, into their respective kill teams. Each and everyone of them hoping the military wouldn't be too long.

Karl POV

Karl was the first jet to take off, and the first to arrive to the scene. His Me-373-G, being top of the line. The airframe was old, its been around since 1960, but the electronics are new and updated. Capable of a top speed of mach one six, there was nothing it couldn't do. Nevertheless, new aircraft development was being done in the American, and Slavic territories. A ping appeared on his radar. Slow moving, not even exceeding 50 miles per hour, he wouldn't even need air to air missiles if he had them. Instead he had a gas canister on each wing, and a JDAM in the internal bomb bay.

Karl lines his aircraft up with the radar blip, slowing down to what his craft will let him. The target in sight Karl depresses the trigger on his pilot stick. The 13.2 millimeter bullets, and the 23 millimeter shells shredded the dragon to bits. What do you expect when you fire six 13 mils, and two 23 mils at something. After the target has been reduced to a paste, Karl pushes forward the throttle and accelerates to supersonic speeds, shattering glass as he passes it. Karl feels lucky, Berlin is built in a grid, so as long as he doesn't turn he can go straight and not crash into anything.

" Psycho-1, we have a request for close air support. Location is marked by GPS."

"Roger control, over n' out." Karl was living his dream, finally starting his career as a fighter ace. Karl with enthusiasm not seen in ages, rocketed off towards the target. The only thing he had to do was drop the bomb when the planes built in computer told him to.

Don POV

The Invasion went well, to begin with. There was little resistance as the men burst into houses taking slaves, and looting valuables. Things got sour real fast. The general ordered us to head on up to the tall tower, hoping the emperor would be in there. Expecting the resistance to be as minimal as it has been, onwards they push. Don was towards the back of the formation, in fact he was marching next to the telepath.

" Sir, how much further do you think it will be." Don asked.

"Quiet conscript! Don't ask questions just do as I say." The centurion shouted at Don. That silenced Don up really quickly. The entire century came to a stop, apparently there was a group of black clothed men up ahead.

Don didn't really know what was going on, but he did notice a slight hay smell in the air. A small cylinder landed at Don's feet, a second later a green fog started to fill the air. The men around him started to cough, and he did as well.

"Retreat, fall bac…" The centurion didn't get a chance to finish as his body was splattered across the ground, and then the other started to as well. It was a cacophony of shouting and loud sounds, the source of them were unknown, but what was known was that men were dying, and they were dying fast.

Not many of them made it to the second century, but those who did collapsed, unable to breath.

"Take these poor excuses for soldiers back to Alnus, make sure they're whipped into shape."

"Yes milord." Here it is, Matilda dragging Don to a carriage. She nothing but a servant for those above her, and Don, just a farmer. Nothing more, nothing less.

Karl POV

Things were getting bad, not only were the invaders attacking, they tried attacking the Fuhrer's tower. The first assault wasn't so bad to deal with. The Fuhrer's personal Death Korp was able to deal with the spearmen with ease. Hell even if you weren't made in a lab to fight for the Reich and only lived for a year, you could handle spearmen. Things got bad when the mages arrived. Not only did they bring a hail of magic, they brought a giant beast with them. A flame breathing ground lizard, with thick hide, and one inch enchanted steel plates of most of its body. The gas was being dispersed by the mages magic, and the beast was tanking bullets. The Death Korp probably would be afraid right now if they weren't all the same person, and emotionless.

Fuhrer Hans Gruber was evacuated by helicopter earlier. A Reich couldn't do anything if its own beloved leader is no more, and with how valuable this tower was to Hans, he wanted an airstrike.

"This is Psycho-1 approaching target zone, all soldiers of the Reich brace yourself." Karl was only fifteen seconds out, and after announcing his approach on the radio was ready to drop the bomb. How Karl loved the JDAM, although it was just a large bomb with an American made guidance system, it made his life that much easier. Karl didn't even see what he was bombing, he was traveling to fast to matter, all he did was push the button when the machine told him to. When Karl was three blocks from the target his computer pinged, and he dropped the bomb. The bomb took the speed of the aircraft and continued moving forward until it hit the ground. The bomb wasn't anything special, just a guided thermobaric bomb, but it destroyed everything. The mages, the armored lizard, all of them engulfed in a massive fireball. Organs ruptured, steel melting, and flesh so tender it falls off the bone.

"This is Psycho-1 payload has been delivered."

"Roger Psycho-1, new directives are to maintain air superiority. Other bird are now in the air. Over n' out." Karl did it. He dropped his first bomb on an enemy target, and now he is shooting fish in a barrel. He only wished he could have an actual challenge to face, if not what's the point of going beyond the gate.

Walther POV

Walt and commanded his kill team with deft quickness. In fact it was the weapons, and tactics used here as in the gay rights protest he dealt with a month ago. Although according to the Reich terrorists killed all the protesters, and his team killed the terrorists. Anyone with half a brain knows what really happened, but people like that are either higher ups, or get their families vaped. The gas scared them away quick, afterall who wouldn't run from the green fog. In their retreat Walt ordered his team to open fire with their G34s. The G34 is unique, in that the case is also made out of propellant, leaving no brass behind, and shorter bullets. Why is this important, unless someone sees them, or they find the bullets themselves, it's like they were never here. His kill team was the only one on the south side of the city. The others were setting up roadblocks around tallest building in the city, The Reich Building. According to the reports over the radio his team has it lucky. Reports of armored giant lizards were coming in over the radio, but it sounds like the enemy was routed.

Albert POV

Albert wakes up in his bed, with a whore next to him, and a horrible hangover. He goes and turns on the television, and the news story makes him sad. All military personnel are to report to the nearest army base, to go to war with a new land beyond a magical gate. After just getting home, Albert is effectively drafted again. Why can't he ever get some peace and quiet. Leaving the house, and placing three hundred Reichsmarks on his nightstand, he grabs his military identification and drives off.

"To hell and back, only to head right back to hell." Albert whispers to himself as he drives to his nearest base.

 **A/N: This chapter doesn't really go into any of the characters to in depth, that why further chapters will have the characters name of who it is centered around. Please leave a review, even if it's just insulting, I want to know people look at this.**


	3. Promotion

**A/N: Hey guys, just in case you didn't know this is going to be more of a mini Turtledove style story, Just enough characters, but not to many as to make it true Turtledove. Please comment review, any problems let me know.**

Albert was hurting everywhere. Due to this new threat from a land beyond, he had to go back into service. Which meant he needed to get his pacemaker put back in him. What's so bad about a pacemaker you may ask? Well the fact that it prevented his heart from exploding. The nerves that told his heart how to beat now run through the pacemaker, preventing it to beat above one hundred and ten beats per minute. No not because he had a bad heart, but so the combat stimulant wouldn't kill him.

Not only did he have to deal with the pacemaker implant, but the artificial lungs they gave him hurt as well. They can't have him over exerting himself to death before his mission is done, can they? This seems a little excessive just for a small little combat stimulant, but only if that were true. The stimulant is a cocktail full of nasty chemicals and drugs. The list includes meth, cocaine, adrenaline, adderall, glucose, and heroine. A combination that without his pacemaker would cause his heart to explode within less than a minute.

The waiting room is the worst part for Albert, mainly because he has to sit with a bunch of other stormtroopers complaining about the same thing he is. The worst part about his job is how he will only know what he was did after the drugs were off, only then does he realize the horror that was done. The death was extraordinarily horrifying. Albert shook the thought out of his head, not wanting to think about it until it was impossible not to.

Albert knew exactly what he was going to be doing. Charging down the enemy and causing as much chaos as humanly possible. He also knew the men around him would most likely die in the drug filled haze that was the combat stimulants. Nothing could be done about it though, for this was just the average life of a stormtrooper.

After the implants were done, the stormtroopers were geared up and waiting to charge through the gate. All they were waiting for was the nurse to come around and inject the combat stims into all of them. Albert was clutching one of his glucose shots waiting for the uncontrollable drug fueled murder spree about to happen on the other side of the gate.

"Alright open up your injection patch." A man in a dull monotone voice spoke to Albert. He wore a white jacket covered in blood, of only what he could assume to be those who moved during the injection.

"Here you are sir." Albert reaches up to his forearm, and undoes a velcro strap revealing a small hole just the right size for the syringe. Within a second of opening the strap the nurse shot Albert full of stimulants. If it wasn't for the skull shaped gasmask he was wearing everyone could see just how dilated his pupils were. Time seemed so much more fluid for Albert, seeming to suddenly speed up or slow down without cause.

" Alright the second I blow this whistle you are all to charge through this here gate, and kill every living being on the other side. No survivors!" The amount of people who even listened to him were minimal, and even then they didn't care. It was already drilled into their head that the whistle meant it was time. The stormtroopers didn't really know how long they had been sitting there, with all the drugs in them they didn't know a lot of things. Just when the waiting became impossible, or just started for some the whistle blew, an inhuman shriek filled the air, and soon reverberated throughout the tunnel when they entered the gate, the enemy would have no idea what hit them.

The camp at Alnus was in a stir. The wounded from the other side were taken to Italica with some of the best mages for treatment. All of the loot and slaves were brought back to the Imperial Capital city. Even though the haul was good the point was they lost! The mighty Saderan Empire lost an incursion against the natives. Word of this could not get back to the vassals or a civil war could, and most likely would break out.

Loud, thundering sounds. They rang out repeatedly, and they came from the gate. Before the commanding officer could turn he was dead as well. The men from the other side have come!

"Attackers! Ring the bell!" Shouted a man on a watch tower, before immediately being shot in the heart. The alarm bell rings, and as many men as possible come to the forefront, only to be shot dead. The stormtroopers, reduced to nothing more than drug induced killing machines. Albert being no exception. Hyped up on enough chemicals to literally blow up a man's heart. The fighting ended as fast as it began, with losses on both sides. For however deadly the troops were, they were still drug addled. Meaning, they rarely reloaded weapons often going into a bloody CQC battle. Stormtroops grabbing swords by the blade, and ripping in out of enemy hands. Beating soldiers with fists, knives, or even using their rifles as a club. The brutality of these men terrified the Empire's soldiers. Ignoring, or even straight up dodging fireballs from mages.

"By the gods… send word to the emperor, send word to the senate. If we are to come out of this war alive… All available men must be put to combat. Even the vassals."

Albert came out of his high, to a gory display. Bodies strewn across the ground, some charred, others cut, some even look like they had been beaten to death. How much of this he may have done, was unknown, and he hoped he never would need to know. The men around him seemed to come too as well, some still in the process of dismembering a corpse. All of them covered in blood, and that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was when the men came too, only to realize they lost body parts. The screams, no longer ones of death and anger, now ones of grief and sorrow.

Those who were still capable of fighting had to push on, their job wasn't take and hold, but to push as far as they could, and disrupt the enemy. Those who were unable to push on, due to injury, got a bullet hole to add to their injury list. The others, pulled out a capped syringe with a clear liquid. Glucose, refilled the energy they spent in the killing spree.

The stormtrooper has changed much throughout history, the modern stormtrooper is so much worse. Being used as mindless fodder to break enemy morale through sheer brutality, life expectancy wasn't very long. For that reason they got no extra salary from a standard infantryman, but a good chunk of cash was sent to the families. Albert didn't have a family, and nor shall he ever, for he shall die in the troop.

Walther was not having a good day. He had to work overtime due to this goddamned gate that came out of nowhere, and now he-

"Walther Lachner come to my office, NOW!" The chief's voice rang out over the intercom, just great Walther thinks, now I have more shit to do.

"Hey Chief, I got here as soon as I could." As Walther walks into the room, the doors locking behind him automatically. He notices someone in one of the chairs in front of the Chief's desk.

"Take a seat Walt, this man here says you're getting promoted." The Chief is pointing towards the man, only now does Walther notice who he is.

"Ah, Walther Lachner, I am agent Skorzeny, grandson of Otto Skorzeny, and agent of the National Information Bureau, now let's talk about your promotion." Skorzeny, a man he had the displeasure of talking to only once. He was a manipulating bastard getting his job done through any means.

"Promotion? What position am I being promoted too?" Walther knew nothing about this, extemporaneous promotion.

"You are being promoted to replace your boss, and as for him, he will be promoted to the highest position we have." Walther was starting to get nervous, Skorzeny's voice sounded so playful, so singsong, yet so threatening.

"What is he being promoted to exactly?" Walther just couldn't believe this, his boss hadn't been there for more than a month.

"Let me show you." Faster than anyone in the room could react, Skorzeny pulled a handgun out of his coat pocket, putting all of the rounds into his boss, former boss.

"Holy shit! You shot him!" Walther couldn't believe what was happening, his boss killed right in front of him!

"Yeah I shot him, good ones too, really nice grouping." How? How could anyone be so nonchalant about shooting a man as to say how good he was at shooting him. "Ah, yes I forgot, I am your new boss. You shall answer to me, and only me. The only thing I need you to do before the job is yours is to tie up some loose ends.

"What kind of loose ends?"

"Well I assume you know where his family lives? I want them all vaporized before tomorrow, this is your first assignment. Once dead clean up the bodies and tell your family you're moving to a Class-4 house." His boss was being vaporized, his family too. They would officially never exist again, any documents of their existence either burned or restricted. Walther couldn't refuse, otherwise they would be vaporizing him as well.

"Wait what did my boss do to be vaporized?" Walther immediately regretted asking a question he honestly didn't want to know the answer too.

"I can't tell you that, unless you want to be vaporized as well?" Walther shot up into a rigid salute.

"No sir! I will get to my duties immediately Agent Skorzeny!" A smug grin appeared on his face.

"Please call me Magnus, Skorzeny was my grandfather." Before Walther got a chance to respond Magnus had run out the door, leaving Walther alone. God how Walther hated that guy.

"Just a minute!" Lisa shouts finishing the dish she was washing before heading to the front door. "Hi what is it?" There stood a man in a patrolman's uniform.

"My name is Walther Lachner, police, may I come inside?"

"Sure, have a seat over in the living room." As soon as Walther and Lisa sit down she begins talking. "What is this all about?"

"I would like to congratulate you, your husband got a promotion. You will now have class-3 housing." All the while Walther kept a straight emotionless face, not a threatening one, but one of unease. Lisa noticed.

"Really what is his new position?" She knew something was up, to bad she would never get to know what.

"He has moved up to the highest position he can, the good news is he won't be alone much longer." Lisa didn't get a moment to process his words, before he drew a gun and shot her. The noise reverberating throughout the house, as red mist came out of her face. A face that didn't even know what had hit it. Walther didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the wife of his former boss, dead on the floor. He was shaken out of it by a sound coming from the stair case, he turned to look.

Ada was awoken from her sleep by a loud sound in the night. Her room illuminated by the nightlight her dad got her for her birthday last week. She immediately got out of bed, and headed towards her mother's room.

"Mommy? Are you here?" Ada mumbles as she opens the door. Realizing her mother wasn't in her room she went to check the bathroom, but it was on her way to check she noticed the downstairs light was on. She saw a man sitting in the living room, with her mother facing away from him on the floor. As she walked down the stairs, them creaking with each step, the man appeared to have heard her. Her fears of him being a burglar vanishing as she noticed he had a police uniform on. It wasn't until she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed a small glimmer, and as she looked closer then was a red puddle. The red puddle wasn't just there, it was around her mother, Ada wanted to know why her mother was lying in the red wine on the floor.

"Mommy? Why are you lying there?" Her mother wouldn't answer, but the policeman did.

"Don't worry, your mother is just sleeping. She is very deep in sleep." The police man sounded kind of scary, but it was only then did she notice what the glimmer on the floor was, a bullet casing. Ada's eyes widen as she backs up slowly, the policeman walking forward with every step she takes back. His gun in his hand.

"No-no-no, you're not a policeman! You killed mom-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, the false policeman aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. She felt a burning pain in her chest, her ears ringing, and a metallic taste in her mouth. This was the last thing Ada felt before her world faded to black.

 **A/N: I revised the chapter's ending to fix some grammatical mistakes, and to make it more dramatic. What do you guys thin about the new ending as opposed to the old one?**


	4. New faces

**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long, but I was reading. Well of Souls, Wheel of Time, World war series. I know I shouldn't have read for so long and definitely should have updated more, but eh.**

"Walther honey, what's wrong? You haven't got an ounce of sleep since we got to this new house." It was true Walther didn't really get much sleep after they moved into the new house, how could he? The living room downstairs was where the bodies of his former boss's family lied, after he killed them of course.

"No Edith, nothing is wrong." Walther was lying through his teeth and he hoped his wife wouldn't notice it, lucky for him she didn't.

"Alright honey, if you say so." Seemingly she believed this, as she drifts back off to sleep, none the wiser. His wife was right, he hadn't slept, he probably should, after all he wouldn't want to have the new family have to bleach him out of the carpets.

Don awoke to the sounds of a trumpet, he realized he felt very numb. He lied in a room full of others on cots as well. He didn't know how long he has been there for, but he knows it has been awhile.

"Alright men, we have yet to find out what kind of magic hit you, but you had a lot of scarring in your lungs. The apothecaries here in Italica have done their best, now it is time to rally and head back into combat. As we speak the mages of Rondel have created new siege engines," Don couldn't stand listening to this guy, all of his friends were dead. Mowed down in front of him, and they expect him to believe those mages in Rondel had made something capable of fighting back! Don got out of his cot, stood on his legs, his legs struggling to hold his weight being numbed from the potions he was on. "Ah soldier, I can see you're excited to give your life for the Emperor, but you should get some rest you've been out for two weeks." Ignoring the mans offer Don hobbled his way over to the guy. On his way over in his state of rage, he grabbed one of the knives used for bloodletting.

"Hey asshat," the guy looked over, getting less than a second to respond before Don plunged the knife into his throat, "I'll see you in Emroy's domain!" It took Don a minute to realize he had just killed a commanding officer, he was as good as a dead man walking. Why should he care? No one would show up to his execution, no one would show up to his burial, why not go all the way. "All of you!," The attention of all those in the room had been seized, all of them listening patiently, "Remember what they put us through when we went through that gate? Brothers dying right in front of us, killed by those other worlders. Why did we do it? The loot we brought back will never be ours, the slaves we brought back will never work for us. We did it for the Emperor! An Emperor who doesn't care about us, enough to give us the fruit of our spoils! I may not know much, but I do know that this isn't fair, and I say that if they are going to have us killed, then let us get killed fighting back against them!" At that moment Don had adrenaline flowing through his brain, as did every other man in the room, they thought that Don's idea was a good one. Don even began to think this idea was a good one, and in his frenzied state grabs the gladius from the dead officer, hoisting it high above his head, and proclaimed proudly, "Let us fight against the Emperor, and make him remember my name. DON!" The men in the room all standing, or attempting to, chanting his name. In the back of Don's head, this is the start of a revolution. Maybe, just maybe Don would be a somebody, instead of dying a no one.

Quintis Caeparius was overseeing the production of the new magical war engines. He couldn't help but feel a sick sense of pride over what the higher ups can do when offered tax cuts from the emperor. The contraption he was currently looking at used multiple crystal lenses to focus magical energy into a beam of light capable of cutting metal, and from what he saw across the gate would be useful. Quintis rubs his hand across the engraved wood of the cart used to transport the contraption to the battlefield. It wasn't easy, it took two whole weeks of convincing, tax cuts, and the reports of the death toll caused by the other worlders for the Rondel council to start production.

Quintis knew that this would not be the end of the machines they produce, they still needed infantry weapons. With care deep within the vaults of Rondel ancient creations are being studied for reproduction, none more so than the spear of judgement. The spear was created by a long forgotten mage of centuries past, captured by the empire during a war against one of their vassals. In appearance it was a simple spear, but what it could do made it special, for the ancient magics within the spear allowed it to use a source of magic to fire spears of light. Not so unlike the giant contraption that he was working on, except this one is much smaller in scale.

The chimes of the church bells for Elange rung, to alert that the hour had past, snapping Quintis out of his thought. He looks out at the workshop he is overseeing, the gears and lenses being assembled to create a weapon of war. He only hoped that they could get enough of them to reinforce Italica before the invaders eventually make it to there. With a sigh he knows that with the way the empire's luck is going, Italica may as well be gone.

Karl is one of the first pilots to make it through the gate, after the new airstrip is put in of course. His jet has been re outfitted with a camera as to allow him to map out the land. He had surveyed the land around Italica, the Reich preparing for a siege on the city, making it the first settlement they shall capture in the new world, instead of being razed to the ground like the rest. A ping comes up on Karl's radar, it was heading towards his aircraft at a speed matching his own, only one thing could do that, the flame dragon. Ever since he began operations here that dragon had been a pain in the Reich's side, and it especially loved Karl ever since he took one of its eyes out with his guns. Knowing his aircraft would be no match for the dragon, he knows he has to return to base. Karl puts his aircraft into a small dive before pulling up until his aircraft inverts, he then rolls it over, making it level to the ground.

" Tower this is Psycho-1, returning to base. Got old one eye on my tail, over." Karl reports through the radio.

"Psycho-1 we are prepared for your arrival, be careful we don't want to shoot through you, standby." It was closing in, the dragon had a higher altitude and was catching up in a dive due to weight. On the throttle control Karl depressed a button with his thumb and pushed it forward, The afterburners kicking in increasing Karl's acceleration, but not by enough. The dragon had already broken the sound barrier and was heading in towards him.

"Psycho-1 we have you on radar, runway is clear, acknowledge."

"This is Psycho-1, affirmative, out." Decreasing his engines throttle, and deploying the air brakes, Karl slows the aircraft. He slows until he is at such a speed that his won't risk his landing gear being torn away. At this point he puts his gear down and comes in for landing. On his way down he notices the laser guided anti air batteries firing at some distant target that he can't guide see, but assumes to be the flame dragon. As Karl touches down he throttles down the engines and put on the brakes, effectively bringing the plane to a halt. Ground crew begin running up to begin to remove the cameras data stores. Karl knew the missiles didn't take out the dragon, that was a job for him, and him alone.

The Lion MBT purred forward through the gate, it's driver, Jake Taylor driving it. Being one of the few tanks from the British territories. A firm believer in the Reich's cause.

"Taylor drive with the convoy." Taylor did as the commander said, Fergus his thick scottish accent shining through the cramped compartment. The armored convoy was on its way over to the forward fire support base near Italica, In one week from now the siege of Italica would begin, the only thing they were waiting on was for enough infantry to be brought in, and members of the new puppet government.

"Hey Taylor, see that burned husk of a village?" Fergus points towards a charred patch on the ground, although Taylor would never be able to see it, with him being inside the tank. The village was once known as Coda Village, was burned to the ground. Something about a mage being held there.

"Yeah, wasn't that due to a mage being held there?" Taylor asks, his voice being picked up on the vocalizer.

"Yeah some mage, heard that the Fuhrer has banned magic, claims that it does not support unity enough." The gunner, Guy responds before Fergus does.

"You know that it must be the right thing to do if the Fuhrer says so, SIEG HEIL!" They all chant with him, all of them fully believing in the ideal they have been born and raised under.

Ludwig Jaeger is an infantryman, in an APC heading towards a fire support base, preparing for the siege of Italica. They wouldn't be preparing for a siege of a Roman style city, unless if they didn't have something to fear. They feared mages, the only advantage that the Saderan Empire has over the Reich. The reason the Reich doesn't want to use magic? Magic is the art of intellectuals, the one thing an authoritarian states can't do is have intellectuals.

Ludwig is cradling his Sturmgewehr in his arms as the APC rattles along the dirt path. Not having to worry about anything until he gets to the base, Ludwig settles in his seat and prepares for the road ahead, the days to come will be long and dark.

 **Hey guys I know that I just introduced a bunch of characters without any explanation, but I needed more views. Don't worry about Pina, Rory, or Zorzal, they shall appear soon enough. Please leave a review, I don't care what you say.**


	5. The Horrors of War Begin

**AN: Things are about to get darker now folks, war and turmoil will take over. Will our cast of characters still retain their humanity? Probably not, but hey here it is anyways. Oh and you are all going to love the opening, either due to predictability, or "no you didn't just do that."**

The neighs of horse are muffled by the clattering of pots and pans. A caravan of refugees from all the villages ransacked by the men in grey. They all left once scouting parties got word of the men in greys arrival. The fear of the people was low, they had the apostle with them. How could anyone hurt them when they had the protection of a demigod?

A mile and half again as much in the air was a Reich aircraft. A ground attacker, ready to tear apart anything that could help the enemy war effort. "Convoy spotted, looks to be uhhh…. Heading towards Italica. Permission to engage?" Waiting less than a second before being given the all clear, the pilot slows the craft down, to bring it behind the convoy.

Rory was sitting nonchalantly inside of a carriage, the same one a lot of the children were in. Obviously not all of them, with over a hundred carriages one for all the kids would not suffice. She watched as they all giggle around, and even joined them in playing a few games. Rory loved children, they were so full of innocence and optimism. It's a shame that the men in grey had to take all that away from these kids, but now was not the time for that. Rory made a promise to defend this caravan from any attackers, she guaranteed all of them would live to see Italica's gates. Only then could she show the men in grey what she thought of them. Brought out of her thought by a loud screeching sound, she opened the back of the carriages tarp to see what it was. As soon as she did, she felt her body get torn to smithereens.

Without a moment of hesitation, the pilots squeezed the trigger, firing a pair of rotary autocannons, with a cyclic rate of over six thousand rounds per minute. The convoy would not make it to Italica. The Fuhrer has decreed that no supplies should make it to the city. Starting from the back and working it's way forward, the autocannons left a plume of debris, shrouding the damage from the outside eye. The pilot kept firing until the entire convoy was hit. Nothing would make it out alive, and if something did, nothing short of divine intervention would have kept you alive.

Rory awakened with pain all over her, and her ears ringing. As she opened her eyes, she saw she was lying in a puddle of blood. HER blood. She had almost forgot what it was like to bleed like this. She wouldn't have to worry for long though, her body was regenerating. Slowly but surely massive holes in her body began to close, splinters of wood, and bone fragment kept coming out of her body. Bone fragments? Though her mind hazy, she looks up at the sight around her. The caravan destroyed, all of it! It was only then she began to feel the ecstatic pleasure of the souls of the dead traveling through her. Here she lie, Rory Mercury moaning in pleasure, lying amongst the liquified bodies of children. She was disappointed, even angry with herself. Moaning because were on their way to another realm. Children souls. The souls of the young with dreams and aspirations, that will never see the light of day. "I Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy swear. I swear that I will kill every member of the men in grey, no the monsters in grey that I come across." Muttering under her breath a pledge, a pledge that unlike her last one would be upheld. Rory immediately knew she had to bury the dead, so that this whole place became an everlasting reminder, of what the monsters in grey do. Her only problem, was discerning one pile of gore and viscera from the next.

Right or left. Those two words, would decide Matilda's fate. Two words would decide where she would end up. Right or left. This was a sorting, deciding where the prisoners would go. She would not know how they decided who went where. The people going to the left, were magic users, or high ranking military personnel. Everyone else went right for further sorting. She would be going to the right. Once you have gone right, they do it again. Right or left. This time going left meant you did hard labor, all the remaining humans went that way. Matilda did not go that way. She went to the right. She was being forced and shoved. Dogs barking, and biting her ankles if she slowed down. Not having a say where to go. The words they were shouting, she didn't understand them all. She only knew what they said because one of them must be yelling them out in her native tongue. Subhuman, mutant, filth. The words being used to describe non humans like her back home had nothing on these ones. The very premise of them was not to equate them to animals, but to refer to them below animals. Here she was, a poor beast girl with cat ears, being forced along with elves, orcs, ogres, and other beastkin, into a small carriage on metal lines. Forcefully being shoved in without care for comfort. The carriage was so crowded she couldn't even sit. She had to stand. She thought Saderan slaver carts were bad, this was a whole nother level.

Lelei La Lalena, was sorted. She did not know where the rest of the people being sorted went too. After being sorted, they sent her down a path. A bunch of men with dogs, gently nudging her along, asking her to walk kindly. The dogs weren't biting up her heels, but making gentle yawning noises. They led her to a horseless carriage, one of the ones the men in grey rode in when they marched her through the gate. Except this one looked different. The men opened the door, and urged her to get in. It was the most comfortable seat she had ever sat in. On the other side, they were leading a wounded Duran into the seat next to her. Quickly taking one of the belts and locking it across his chest. Lelei attempted to do the same, but before she could one of the guards did it instead. This was not what she expected, she expected to be treated horribly. She was a spoil of war, a female, a mage even. She should of been being tortured,or even suctioned off as a slave, but no. Not that she was complaining, this is better than slavery through the window of the carriage, she sees the world of the men in grey. She may not know much about the land, or speak the same language, but she can see the towers higher than the horizon through the window.

Walther was in his new office chair. He threw away the one that used to be in the office, it gave him bad memories. Slacking down into his chair filing the paperwork to authorize a raid on a rebel compound. Just as he starts to sign his signature someone barges through the door, causing him to botch it. Not just anyone, it was Skorzeny. Nothing good can come from him being around, the last time he saw him he killed his boss. "Ahhh, Walt my old buddy. I've come to give you the monthly report." He hands Walther a manilla folder, a label on the front reading "For Walther Only" with a neatly drawn winky face afterwards. "Usually I would have a runner send this to you, but I just needed to see my old pal Walther. How have you been buddy." Walther hated him. He despised him. His slightly perverted voice, and slightly gay demeanor. Walther swears that if he wasn't such a great agent he would have been killed for it awhile ago.

"Ah Skorzeny, what a wonderful surprise." The dull monotone of his voice obviously not noticed by Skorzeny, or at least not noticeably. The chipper attitude never left his face.

"So, the report has… Where are my manners, I wouldn't want to spoil the fun." Walther begins to open the, "Who am I kidding of course I do. We started concentration camps again. Not only do we have work camps, but now we have means to study all the subhuman filth from across the gate." Of course, with the elves being a real contender for supremacy, they had to die. They can't have another species interfere with the master race. "Oh and Walty, I thought I should let you know that I have some important documents coming through are very important to me, don't tell anyone. If you do this, maybe I can help you get promoted to the highest position a non Aryan like you can achieve." With that being said, not even saying goodbye, Skorzeny walks out of the room. So with that Walther got back to what he was doing before Skorzeny intruded in, filing paperwork. He had to rewrite the paper all over again, because his signature was done wrong. Damnit Skorzeny.

The door opens without a sound. In walks a man a clipboard and pen in one hand, and a box of donuts in the other. A smooth face, with dark brown hair, a fine mustache. As he takes a drag from his cigar, he takes a seat opposite of Lelei, putting the box of donuts in front of her. "Ms. Lalena, please have a donut, I got them especially for you." Lelei stares intently at the baked treat in front of her. She hasn't eaten in two days. Maybe, this might not be a trick, maybe I can eat it. She was having an internal debate, whether she should, or shouldn't have one of these donuts. "More for me then, I like the creme filled ones." The man grabbed a donut, and shoved it in his mouth, a small amount of cream coming out of the other end of the donut. Grasping one of the donuts, one with a hole in the middle, with a pink icing on the top. Upon taking a bite, a strong strawberry flavor bombards her mouth, the sweetness is overwhelming. "Do you like the donut? Does it taste good?" Lelei can only nod, as she eats more donuts. "So I only want to ask you some rudimentary questions, okay?" Lelei only nods again he can't be that bad of a guy, right? "Alright so magic, tell me everything about it. I'm a new comer and want to learn."

"So, magic is not easy to learn, it takes time and patience." The man taking in every word she said, writing down her every word on a sheet of paper. "So there are many schools of magic, Alchemy, Spellcasting, and enchanting. Each one is broken into more sub genres…" On she went explaining magic to the man, him taking in every word.

"You can hold it there Ms. Lalena, how about we go for a walk, get some exercise." Lelei could never understand this, how can a man so nice belong to an empire who would raze her village. This man, showing her so much kindness, they only ever asked her questions, and when she didn't want to share they didn't torture her.

"Mister, how come you aren't torturing me? You burned down my village?" The man seems to take a minute to gather his thoughts and words.

"Well, I really shouldn't tell you, but you are a trustworthy lady. You always get more flies with honey than vinegar." She appears to be confused for a second.

"I don't get it." The man only laughs, pats her on the back, and walks her outside. Maybe being a prisoner here won't be so bad.

"Subhuman filth!" Matilda was struck on the back of the head by the butt of a rifle stock. Ever since she arrived here it was nothing but cruelty and torture. They weren't forcing her to do work, they were experimenting on her and all the others. "You! Cat eared freak! Get over here!" The Kapo of her block, A man of this world named Marco. His temper towards all the other other worlders here was violent. It didn't help that all of them here were not human. Even the guards seem kinder to him, even though he was a prisoner there as well. "You will wait here on all fours kitty. When the others go to the compound, you will head back into the block with me. Understand!" When Matilda tried to respond he only kicked her in the shin, forcing her on the ground. "Did you just try to speak like people! You! Are! Not! People! Now mew on all floors like a good kitty!" When she tries to speak again on how she refused. He kicked her in the left side, right in the liver. She collapses on the floor, the shock from the impact keeping her down. "Oh so you fell down! You refuse to even listen to my most basic commands!" Kicked her in the stomach at the end of every sentence. "Now, get on all fours! And mew!"

"Meow, meow meow, meow." Tears trickling down her face, she wallows in shame as people walk by, looking at her in disgust. The guards shouting and laughing in a language she doesn't understand.

"Walk with me. Now!" After the last prisoner walks by, he leads her back to the dorm room, kicking her every time she slowed down. The time eventually just melded together, not really knowing where she is going, just moving as told. Eventually they made it back to his bunk, where he pulled a stick from under his pillow, it had nails going through it, and was wrapped in razor wire. "See this stick?" Matilda nodded and mewed, tears still streaming down her face. "Good, now take your clothes off. Now!"

"But Marco-" A swift whack of the stick was delivered to her side, and a flurry of more came to follow. The nails and wire causing her clothes and flesh to tear.

"You piece of subhuman filth! Pieces of trash aren't allowed to speak people words, much less utter my name! Now strip!" Fearing for being hit again, Matilda did as she was told. Marco began to undress as well, Matilda knew where this was going, it was not her first time, but it will be her most unpleasant. The most she can do is pray for it to be over quick, she just hoped her god could hear her here.

"They're coming! Once they are through with Italica we're next! Fear the men in grey!" No one listened, who here would want to listen about a man shouting about their upcoming doom. All they did was stockpile mead, and prepare to cater to a different group of soldiers.

"Get out of here you crazy bastard, the men in grey won't be much different from the empire. Afterall how could an army sustain itself if it destroys all the farms and villages. What are they going to do, caravan it up?" Everyone laughed, and started to throw things at the man.

"I want to hear what he has to say." The whole tavern went quiet, turning to look at the stranger who just entered. The stranger wasn't alone, an entourage of people was escorting the stranger. Everyone in the tavern immediately stiffened up upon realizing who it was. The red hair, armor, and face were unmistakable. "What were you saying about the men in grey?" Asked Pina Co Lada, princess of the Saderan Empire.

 **AN: Please leave your thoughts in the comments, I just read the book "Night" so I know that there wasn't a too far for the camps. I try to take criticism into account while writing, and that was all for this time, ending on a cliff hanger that I really would hate happen to me.**


	6. True Colors

**AN: I am now going to add a line to differentiate between views. Also I am not putting in content disclaimers, you are reading a rated M story about nazi's, it is kind of obvious there won't be sunshine and rainbows, so now.** **Und so verkündete der Führer: Keine Überlebenden.**

* * *

"We had heard from travelers coming through our town, of the flame dragon burning down their village. They were only passing through, heading to Italica for safety. We were all scared of course, the flame dragon awakening fifty years early, preposterous! Sometimes I wish it were a dragon," The man in a drunken stupor slurring his words, and rambling on. Nonetheless it was obvious that he felt deep sorrow, his eyes were devoid of emotion. Almost as if he were as emotionless as some of the automoton the mages of Rondel have made. "The village elder ordered us to start packing, we would leave at dawn. Then… then.. Then they came," His emotionless face turned to one of sorrow, tears rolling down his cheeks like a heavy rain, as a stark contrast to all the drunken stupor happening in the Tavern around them, people reveling in good will. But here was a man not drinking out of celebration, but out of sorrow, a sorrow he is telling. "The men in grey took everything from me. They came in the night, killing the village elder, and forcing us all into the village center. Those who refused were killed. They gave us shovels, a man in a tan uniform, with an emblem different than that of the grey men stepped forward, and told us to dig a trench. Fearing for our lives we dug with vigor, little did we know we quickened our demise. We dug our own graves, all the other men died and ended up buried there, The infant of our neighbour, thrown in the air and turned to paste by their staves. I avoided this fate, only because they took my daughter…. My young sweet daughter… who wasn't even 12. I lived because they defiled her. I lived because they defiled her! What would her late mother have thought? I left my own kin to die!" The man broke into incoherent ramblings, even worse than before. The tears now came from his eyes like rushing geysers. This was the end of what he would tell, everyone else could see that.

Pina was appalled by this story, yet so enraptured by it. It reminded her of the stories she would hear as a child. Like how before the empire, evil sorcerers tried to bring demons into the material plane for world domination, but from what she hears, these men in grey might as well be the demons.

* * *

"Mein Fuhrer, we have Uber Kommando teams at the ready. They are prepared to take out the political leaders and important infrastructure of the Empire. Thus leading to a swift and quick victory." Reichsmarschall Müller announced to the board room. Primarily to the Fuhrer sitting at the head of the table.

"No. We must not end this war." The Fuhrer's voice heard by all the members of the board. "This war is the best thing to happen to the Reich. A war we can not lose, an enemy to rally the people against. Natural resources in an untapped environment. This new land might be the solution to project terror cell." Everyone in the room considering the Fuhrer's decision, his word was final afterall.

"I've never thought of it like that my Fuhrer." Reichsmarschall Müller had, but thought that it was to much of a liability. At least project terror cell is governmentally controlled, but this was a whole separate world here. But to refute the Fuhrer's decision was to mean death to his bloodline. "Now that we have it settled, shall we talk about anything else mein Fuhrer." Changing the subject to prevent making a complete ass out of himself.

"Yes, what about the information of this new world." The head of the Supernatural Phenomena Division took heed. Finally happy to actually be of service since his research branch never really found anything important, but Hitler decreed it to exist back in the day, so here it was.

"There are different races in this new region, hereby declared as Falmart by its inhabitants. Humans are present, but we also have fantasy creatures, there are ones from every mythology, so you know what you are getting. The Empire appears to be based on Roman culture, there is a large god pantheon. We do not yet know if there gods actually exist, or have the ability to manipulate the world. By far the most abhorrent aspect are the demi-humans. Half animal, half human." Upon pronouncing this the Fuhrer grimaced, obviously thinking about the perversion on the human body.

"These demi-humans sound like mutants, a twisted bastard of man and animal." No one interrupts the Fuhrer, no matter how many times he may do it to them.

"All demi-humans recovered are being sent to camps for research and disposal. Elves were initially going to suffer the same fate, but we are finding proof they may have evolved separately, whereas none stands from demi-humans, who appear to be mutated from regular humans." Eagerly the man gulps, he is about to attempt explaining magic to the Fuhrer, if he does this wrong and makes the Fuhrer look like an idiot, well he doesn't want to think about that. "Magic is also highly prevalent. With magic anything can be done, so long as you have the magical energy to spend it. Certain people are born with the ability to generate magic naturally, and can expend it to manipulate the material plane, the more magic energy stored the more you can do. Now there are a few people with the capacity to store magic, but are unable to generate it on their own, what they do is absorb magical energy off of another source. Alchemy is the art of transforming one thing into another through equivalent exchange, but what they don't understand about it is atomic theory. Theoretically with enough training and knowledge, a mage could make gold from air by manipulating subatomic particles." The Fuhrer seemed to understand, fascinated by the idea of gold from air, the capabilities it held. With the power of atomic manipulation one could destroy anything they wanted with atomic flame.

"Magic seems dangerous, gather all the information on the subject, and get Reich mages trained as soon as possible. Search our populus for magic potential, and send an order to the troops to kill or capture any magic capable people they encounter."

"That has already been ordered mein Fuhrer, I in fact also told the Reichsmarschall to invade the city of Rondel as soon as possible, for it is the magical capital of the Empire." This information was gained by the torture and death of many demi-humans. "We have to do more interrogation for how enchanting works, but all we know so far is it gives magic to items." The Fuhrer nodded, thinking of the applications of magic, it would have to be regulated, with unregulated users executed. Meanwhile Reichsmarschall Müller would have to plan an assault against a city literally known as the magic capital of the Empire, while making it look like this easily winnable war was going to need every person under the Reichs banner to support it. How the hell did he end up with this job.

* * *

A scream of terror echoed through the night. The people of Italica hid inside their homes, not that it would help if they wanted to get in. A simple foot soldier known as Don had staged a coup, and was now in charge of the former Imperial soldiers, but now they might as well be bandits. Looting, pillaging, and as many of the women knew to well rape. The lady screaming bloody murder outside sure knew.

Don loved his new position, he got the soldiers he fought alongside to band together with him to over take Italica, and place him as its new ruler. When the Empire couriers came he had them killed and sent out replacements so no one knew anything had happened. Anything he wanted, he could have, a longshot from his former peasant life, why serve the Empire, when he could serve himself. Now of course not all the soldiers with him rebelled, but they were certainly made example of hanging from amphitheater walls. Now everyone stayed in line, and followed his orders. He could enjoy living out the next decade of his life like this, and that's what he desired to die and twenty five like his dear old Pa before him.

"Boss we got your favorite girl out." Don looked up from his throne, there in rags was the beautifully stunning Esmerelda, a foreign girl, but a beauty no less. Only two years younger than he at the age of thirteen. She was exemplary, he turned down every other girl they had captured just so he could have her every night. She was in good health too, from a rich family, she might live to thirty if fed well.

"Take her to my quarters and keep her there, watch over her, I'm not dealing with another one killing themself." The two former Imperial soldiers dragged Esmerelda to Don's quarters, formerly belonging to the countess, wherever she may be now. Deep down wanting this to never end, but knowing eventually someone will come, be it the other worlders, or the Imperial Legion. Hope as he may, he knew his end was growing nearer by the day, and try as he might to enjoy what time he had left he couldn't shake the feeling of his imminent doom.

Getting up from his throne and marching towards his quarters, trying to shove the thought of his death to the back of his mind. For now he only wanted to think about his time with his favorite girl. "Lord Don, scouts have reported the apostle of Emroy approaching the city, she'll be here in half an hour." A courier runs into Don, his eyes startle at the implications. He had only seen the apostle once, and she tore a man into meaty chunks with her big halberd.

"Grab all the slaves in the dungeon, grab all of my lieutenants, we're leaving." The courier nodded slowly walking away to do as he was told. "And if you want to come with us, you won't tell anyone who I haven't told you to." Giving a salute to Don, and running off in hopes to live. Heading towards his quarters and pointed to his guards. "You, get as much food and treasure loaded into carriages. NOW!" Pointing to the other guard. "You get the slaves locked up in carts, but take her," referring to Esmerelda, "to my personal carriage."

"Yes Lord Don." The two guards got off to their assigned tasks, still not knowing the reason, but not going against Don. They remembered the bodies hanging from the amphitheater.

"I'll be in my carriage you have twenty five minutes, don't keep me waiting."

* * *

On her walk to the city of Italica Rory could not stop thinking of the deaths. She had no major qualms with adults dying, for they had experienced life and have moved on to Emroy's domain, but the kids. Not having the chance to experience life yet, not getting a chance to live before dying, the thought sickens her. That will all change when she gets to Italica, there she will be able to protect the people there, prevent these men in grey from hurting them anymore. No more tears will be shed from when these monsters of men come to Italica, no more mothers without children.

Upon Rory's arrival at Italica she could feel something was off, the usual caravans travelling in and out weren't present, but that was understandable considering the war. What got to her was how the gate guards looked as though he had just looked upon his own grave when she approached. "How's the city fairing, due to the war." It appears as though the soul drained from the man's face, a visage of impending doom. Walking past the guards and towards the gate, pulling on the door to gain entrance. One of the guards places a hand on her shoulder as if to stop her, which she easily shrugs off. Opening the gate to a sight which throws her into quite a shock. Bandits have taken over Italica, and no one had noticed. Right in the middle of the day, on the main street, rape, torture, pillaging. Her pupils dilate as she grabs her halberd tightly with both hands. Breaking out into laughter she lifts up her halberd and slams it down, eviscerating the two door guards with the blade larger than their bodies. The other bandits seemed to notice, and the townsfolk did too.

"Alert Lord Don, get the men ready. The Apostle is here!" At his shout men came bursting out of homes. Armed with weapons, some still hastily putting up their pants. Smiling a sadistic grin, Rory Mercury, the Apostle of Emroy leapt into the air, to enter into a bloodbath of carnage. Tearing into the soldiers left and right, entrails flying about. A majority of the bandits froze up, some ran, others fought, none lived.

Charging through the streets to reach the palace, as there was no doubt the bandit leader was there. Slaughtering bandits she encountered along the way, until she ran up one of the city walls in an attempt to reach the palace faster so the bandit leader wouldn't get the chance to escape. In front of her stands a man in an iron mask covered in muscles, holding a heavy metal ball on a chain, he throws the ball at her. In a quick motion she grabs it and ties it around the nearest rampart, then charging the behemoth of a man and ripping the chain from his hands, wrapping it around his throat and pushing him off the wall. The weight of his body caused the chain to break before his neck could snap, causing him to splatter across the ground of the city.

Upon her arrival at the small palace she encountered no resistance, in fact it seems as though there was a hurry to leave. Whoever was in charge here left. "Are you the Apostle?" Turning her head to a young boy covered in bruises she nods.

"What happened here?"

"The bandits were former Imperial soldiers who mutinied. They left when a scout saw you coming, they were gone before you arrived." The boy being utterly broken, unable to shed a tear.

"Did they take anyone with them?" The boy nodded. She had to do something, maybe if she ran fast enough she could finish with these bandits and be back before the men in grey arrived to the city. "Which way did they go?" the boy pointed east, she thanked him and ran as fast as she could, in hopes to stop these bandits, and get back as soon as she could.

Although Rory did sweep through the city, and deal with some bandits, not all of them were gone. Those that were still present either surrendered or were swarmed with the overwhelming numbers of angry citizens and lynched.

* * *

"So you guys are an English tank crew?" Ludwig took a sip from his open bottle of beer.

"Yeah, I'm the commander, Taylor here is the driver," pointing to the man next to him, "See that prick over there," Pointing to a man digging into a tanks engine compartment, "That's Paul our gunner. Mighty fine crew we have here." Taking a sip from his bottle of beer Fergus wasn't done talking. "You're an infantryman ey? You shoot many people?"

"No sir, the most experience I have with a rifle is bootcamp and Hitler youth." Fergus only laughed.

"Boy, you don't have to be so formal now, call me Fergus. I'm not one of those commanders." Laughing he noticed that Ludwig's beer was empty, grabbing another one out of the cooler next to him. "Here boy, have another beer, enjoy life. It could be taken away by anything." taking the beer and thanking him.

"Do you know when we're going to attack the city?"

"Nah, I'm not sure. Taylor, you know when we're gonna attack the city?"

"I'm not sure Fergus, but I do know that some time this week."

"That's good enough for me, let's drink to that." Raising his bottle into the air the three men clinking bottle and took a hearty swig, this was the life.

* * *

"Edith, guess who got off work early today?" Walther walked into his house, placing his hat and coat on the hook by the door.

"This is great! But how?" Walther walked up to his wife planting a kiss on her cheek.

"All people at the station were sent home early today for an exterminator visit. They found a roach infestation." Not an entire lie, they did need to do some cleaning, but roach problem it was not. One of the officers dropped a grenade launcher found in a terrorist cell. The aftermath had to be cleaned up, and all destroyed damages replaced. "I was thinking maybe I could spend the day with little Adolf. I have to get the time in before he grows up and heads on his own." His wife nods happy that he was spending time on a Saturday with his son.

Walther ran upstairs, to his son's room. "Adolf, it's your father."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Adolf, who was sitting in the middle of his room playing with a toy Porsche, jumped to his feet and ran to give his dad a hug. "Daddy, why are you home?"

"I'm home because I wanted to spend some time with my son." His son screamed in joy, it wasn't often that he got the chance to spend time with his father. "Look what I was playing with."

"Wow, what kind of car is that?"

"It's a Porsche dad! It's like the coolest car ever!"

"A Porsche? Someone's going to be an expensive teenager." Seeing an opportunity, Walther points out the window. "Say what kind of car is that?" When Adolf looks out the window Walther picks him up and puts him on the bed. "It's a tickle car." His son burst out in laughter, before his father stops.

"Dad what's that out the window?" Walther looks out the window, knowing that his son was up to something. When he was looking out the window, his son grabbed his toy gun, and shot a foam dart at his father.

"That's it Adolf, you're going to get it." Walther jumps back onto the bed and begins tickling his son again. The two played together in various different ways, the first time since he had to work Saturdays for his job.

* * *

The screeching sound of rubber on tar is heard as a car comes to an abrupt stop. Out of the car walks none other than Magnus Skorzeny, grandson of Otto Skorzeny. A trench coat draped over his shoulders and a lit cigarette being the only illumination against the canvas of night. The butt dropped onto the floor before being snuffed out by highly polished rubber boots. Grabbing a card out of his pocket he walks up to the police barricade set up. The entire street is shut down. The officer nearby goes to intercept him. "Magnus Skorzeny, SS. What's the situation."

"Boss, we got an SS agent here." The leader of the police unit walks to the identified SS agent.

"So what's the situation."

"We have reports of a terrorist cell inside of that building," The commander of the police points to an abandoned apartment. "We have anti-terrorist teams getting geared up and ready to go."

"Alright then," Skorzeny pointing to the current squad leader of the anti-terrorism unit. "Hand me your weapon, under orders from the SS I'm taking over this raid." Handing Skorzeny his submachine gun, and the magazines to go with it. "Do they know we're out here yet?" The former commander of the mission nods, replying with a most definitely. "Welp, men get ready we're going in hot, just make sure you don't kill their leader, I need him alive." Skorzeny kicked down the front door of the apartment, firing his weapon into the two terrorists standing there, the rest of the team followed suit, clearing out buildings, one by one. Eventually the squad made it to the top floor, the last and most reinforced room. Casualties had been taken, three officers wounded, and five dead. Not that it bothered Skorzeny much, calling the wounded men weak, and laughing at their pain. Right before Skorzeny was going to break the door down a terrorist came from behind and shot another officer. He was gunned down by Skorzeny before he could fire another bullet. The last three unwounded officers stood there as Skorzeny got on a knee, and looked at the officer has he looked down. The bullet hit his back, where there was no armor plate. As he gurgled on blood due to being shot in the lung, he put a finger over his mouth and shushed him. Skorzeny proceeded to grab one of the stun grenades off of his belt, drew his pistol. "He is going to bleed out, this is a mercy killing." Skorzeny stated, he then proceeded to shoot the officer. He hit him in the knee, smiling as he did it.

"Sorry I missed, let me try again." This time the bullet found its mark, the other officers stunned at what he had done to their fellow officer just stood there out of shock as Skorzeny proceeded to open the door throw the stun grenade and go in guns blazing to secure the target.

Skorzeny had let the officers clean up the scene and leave, him in peace. In front of him tied to a chair was his target, alive, but unconscious. Blood coming from his nose where he punching him in the face. Pulling out a stick of ammonia salts and cracking it open, he put it under his nose to awaken him. The man came to alertness quickly. "You'll never get anything out of me nazi scum!"

"Oh I know, I'm a pretty bad interrogator, that's why I am to take you to headquarters for that, but there's no rule saying I can't have a little fun before they interrogate you there." The man's eyes widened realizing what Skorzeny just proclaimed. He was going to torture him, just for the fun of it. "I just want you to know, I'm not doing this because you're a terrorist, no. I'm doing it because with you I can get away with it." Smiling, Skorzeny dragged the chair to the wall, where a dart board had been placed. He untied the man's hands, before tying his right hand to his body, and applying duct tape to the left to ensure it would stay on the dart board.

"Darts? I can deal with that, it won't be that bad." The man tried to reason with himself, trying to convince himself it wouldn't be so bad, after all he was going to live after this.

"Darts? No, I'm no good at throwing darts. I know, an SS agent who sucks at throwing darts, but there is something in this room I am good at throwing." The man's eyes running around the room to figure out what he would throw, pleading internally it wouldn't be bad. He'll live his torturer said so. Skorzeny showed no facial expression as he broke open the glass case to the emergency fire axe.

"No, please. No-no-no! Plea-PLEASE!" Now Skorzeny's face broke into a twisted grin, lifting the axe over his head with both hands and throwing it towards the board. The man screamed out in pain. To which Skorzeny replied with a calm voice, but never losing the grin he held.

"Bullseye."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys please leave a review, let me know which characters you like, who needs more development, who needs less, who you like and hate, and for which reasons. And remember all comments welcome.**


End file.
